kz7fandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race: Design Challenge VII
Keepcopzs TAR Design Challenge '''is part of the seventh installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. Keepcopz's Design includes his race route made for twelve teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. In this season, there is the 'Twist' called Fan VS Favorite which involved six returning racers to race with six superfans for the win. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. ''Best Friends and Returning Racers from Season 26, Blair Townsend & Hayley Keel were the winners of this race. Production Production and Development This season spanned a little over 50,000 miles (80,000 kms), while racing across 6 continents, 10 countries and more than 30 cities, with first time visits to Palau, Angola and the Caribbean island nation of Saint Lucia. Along the race, teams found themselves descending down into the Temple of The Doom under rapid Pacific Ocean in Palau, partake in the crazy water war in Thailand, visit the scenic Mirror of God in Bolivia and free fall 15,000 meters from the helicopter into Franz Josef Glacier in New Zealand. Result The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racer. # "Fan Versus Favorite!" - Mona (Chiang Mai, Thailand) # "Have You Taken Your Chill Pill This Morning?" - Robbie (Songkhla, Thailand) # "Oh, I'm Sorry You Think We Ran The Amazing Charity Rally." - Clair (Christchurch, New Zealand) # "I Really Wish They Dropped Them Into The Mariana." - Alison (Koror, Palau) # "This Race Is Frigging Rigged." - Spencer (Yokohama, Japan) # "I Don't Need You Anymore." - Emily (La Paz, Bolivia) # "Clearly, You Don't Seem To Know Where Your Place is." - Clair (Uyuni, Bolivia) # "The Return of Captain Obvious." - Hayley (Skeleton Coast National Park, Angola) # "How To End Your Race For Dummies." - Mona (Kharkiv, Ukraine) # "Million Dollars Footstep" - Blair (Tromso, Norway) # "It's Our Time To Shine." - Alison (Castries, Saint Lucia) # "I Trust You But I Trust Me More." - Clair (Chicago, Illinois) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. * Leg 1 - An Express Pass. Special Race Advantage that allow team to skip a task and get their next clue directly. * Leg 2 - 5,000 US$ each. * Leg 3 - A trip for two to Auckland, New Zealand. * Leg 4 - 5,000 US$ each. * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Lisbon, Portugal. * Leg 6 - A trip for two to Naha, Japan. * Leg 7 - A trip for two to Victoria, Seychelles. * Leg 8 - 10,000 US$ each. * Leg 9 - A trip for two to Bern, Switzerland. * Leg 10 - A trip for two to Easter Island, Chile. * Leg 11 - No prize given. (Keep On Racing Pit Stop) * Leg 12 - 1,000,000 US$ Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Thailand) *New York City, New York, United States (Wall Street) (Starting Line) *New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Chiang Mai, Thailand (Chiang Mai Airport) *Chiang Mai (Pratu Thapae) *Chiang Mai (Buak Hard Public Park) *Chiang Mai (Flower Market) *Chiang Mai (Sankampeang Hot Spring) *Chiang Mai (Bo Sang Village OR Mae Klong Rot Det Restaurant) *Chiang Mai (Doi Inthanon National Park) This first Roadblock of the race require one team member to participate with traditional music band and perform an art of “Klong Sabatchai”, once the ritual is correctly done. The judge will give teams the clue to their next destination. As finishing the starting line task in last place, now Alison & Mona must perform an extra task known as Hazard. In this Hazard, Alison & Mona have to make their way to marked flower store in Flower Market and successfully made a jasmine garland in order to continue racing with other teams. In this first Detour of the race, teams have to choose between Light Art OR Hard Moves. In Light Art, teams have to make their way to Bo Sang Village and each team member have to successfully paint the Bo Sang Umbrella, ancient paper umbrella of Chiang Mai, in order to get the next clue. In Hard Moves, team have to pick up bag of Green Chili at Aui Tha Market and then make their way to Mae Klong Rot Det Restaurant where they have to grill and crunch the Green Chili until they made 1 KG (2.2 Lbs) of Green Chili Dip in order to receive the next clue. Additional Tasks: *The starting line task involved teams to search along the Wall Street through 300 coins in 15 different currencies for the coins that have been used in the first destination country. *Upon arriving at Pratu Thapae, teams will participate in Songkran Festival while people are splashing and throwing water at each other. Teams have to search for the people that wear a scarf that had the Thai National Flag pattern on it to get their next clue. *At Sankampeang Hot Spring, teams have to search for the clue that were hidden inside of the natural hot spring tub. Leg 2 (Thailand) Leg 3 (Thailand → New Zealand) Leg 4 (New Zealand → Palau) *Christchurch (Christchurch International Airport) to Koror, Palau (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) *Koror (Koror Port) *Peleliu (North Beach) *Rock Island (The Blue Hole) *Peleliu (Bloody Beach OR Imelchol Village and Amber Beach) *Peleliu (Wreckage of Sherman Tank) *Rock Island (Jellyfish Lake) *Rock Island (Milky Way) *Carp Island (Fisherman Bridge) Leg 5 (Palau → Japan) *Koror (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) to Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo Narita International Airport) *Tokyo (Blister Comic Store) *Tokyo (Shinjuku Capsule Hotel) *Yokohama (Yokohama Marine Tower) *Yokohama (Yokohama China Town) *Yokohama (Kashimoriinari Shrine OR Takashima Suisaisen Park) *Yokohama (Yokohama Teppanyaki) *Yokohama (Sankeien Garden) Leg 6 (Japan → Bolivia) * Tokyo (Narita International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) * La Paz (Witch’s Market) * La Paz (Mercado Rodriguez) * La Paz (General Cemetery) * La Paz (Presidential Palace) In this Detour, teams have to choose between Witch Ritual OR Witch Cure. In Witch Ritual, teams have to gather 10 dead fetuses of Llama along with the herbs and navigate themselves through crowded street of La Paz around 1 mile to burn it up as the offering for Pachamama which believed ti bring good luck to receive your next clue. In Witch Cure, teams have to make their way on foot to the marked herb store to learn and memorize 12 different types of herb. Then, they’ll have 5 minutes to search through 50 types of herb in the cargo for 4 specific types that can relieve the symptom of the selected patient to receive their next clue. Fail to complete this will lead to 10 minutes penalty before teams can enter the cargo and try again. In this Roadblock, teams have to partake in the cemetery’s festival while they have to decorate the skull’s shrine with the flower they encounter earlier on the race and carry across the cemetery to the church to receive their next clue. The correct answer for this task is ____. Teams that fail to create the correct shrine will have to carry their shrine all the way back to station before they can try again. Additional Task: * Upon arriving at the Airport in La Paz, teams will have to take a cable car into the city before heading to Witch’s Market. * At Mercado Rodriguez, teams will have to search for the marked stall and successfully eat a cup of Caldo de Cardan or Bull’s penis soup to receive the next clue. * After the Roadblock, teams will be given a cryptic clue read 'I was designed back in 1558 and was used as a key site for battles for political power in Bolivia. Where am I?'. Which teams have to figure out that it meant the Plaza Murillo, located in the center of La Paz. Teams will then have to search the square for the Pit Stop at Presidential Palace. Leg 7 (Bolivia) * La Paz to Uyuni, Bolivia * Uyuni (Central Clock Square) * Uyuni (Train Cemetery) * Uyuni (Salt Mining Area OR Palacio de Sal) * Uyuni (Isla Incahuasi) In this Roadblock, one team member to successfully solve the Train Cemetery puzzle. Team member will have to count all the wheel of the selected train appear in the photo given and sum it up with all the number written on the side of the train. Once team manage to figure out the correct code from the mentioned process, they will have to tell the code to the Train Master in order to receive the next clue. In this Detour, teams have to choose between Stack It Up OR Never Fall Down. In Stack It Up, teams have to make their way to Salt Mining Area. Then, navigate their truck fulled of natural salt to the designated area and load all of their salt down. Teams will then have to stack it up in the Bolivian Traditional way using the tool provided to create 30 stacks of salt pile. Once all the pile teams made are corrected and well-checked by the judge. They'll receive their next clue. In Never Fall Down, teams have to make their way to Palacio de Sal, the building that made entirely with salt. This task involved teams to assembly the dining table set using salt blocks. They will have to measure the length of block they need from the example table and then cut the salt block up from the ground and carry it to the designated area to set up their o wn table. Once they manage to set up the table correctly and the table is ready to use. They’ll receive their next clue. The Speed Bump in this leg takes place just before the Pit Stop at the entrance of Isla Incahuasi. After surviving from elimination even arriving last at the last Pit Stop, X & Y will now have to complete Speed Bump. This Speed Bum involved X & Y to search for the cactus surrounded in this inland island that specifically aged for 57 years. The trick is that this special species of cactus has a very fixed rate of growing at 1 cm/year. Once X & Y manage to located that cactus in the marked area, the judge will allowed them to check-in at the Pit Stop. Additional Task: * At the Pit Start, teams will have to make their way to Tinawaku Square and signed up for the spot on two different overnight bus that will take them to Uyuni. The first bus departed at 8.00 PM and set to arrive in Uyuni at 8.00 AM. While the second bus departed at 8:30 PM and set to arrive in Uyuni at 8.30 AM. * At Central Clock Tower in Uyuni, teams will have to learn how to play Pinkillus, traditional Andes musical instruments. Once both team member can successfully hit the right note and synced in together. The musicians will give them the next clue. Leg 8 (Bolivia → Angola) Leg 9 (Angola → Ukraine) *Luanda (Quatro de Fevereiro Airport) to Kharkiv, Ukraine (Kharkiv International Airport) *Kharkiv (The Annunciation Cathedral) *Kharkiv (Memorial Complex) *Kharkiv (Kharkiv State Academic Opera and Ballet Theatre OR Chehov Restaurant ) *Kharkiv (Botanical Garden) *Kharkiv (Shevchenko Park) *Kharkiv (Cascade Fountain) Leg 10 (Ukraine → Norway) Leg 11 (Norway → Saint Lucia) Leg 12 (Saint Lucia → United States) __FORCETOC__